Let's Go To The Beach, Beach!
by Elstro1988
Summary: A few NXT stars plus some select main rosters decided to enjoy a beach day. However tempers flare between a ginger ninja and a jumping Geordie. Sami Zayn/Adrian Neville mostly, with other pairings appearing! Slash, Drama, Fluff. Spun off from When Raw Wraps. You do have to at least watch NXT to be able to read this!
1. Chapter 1

**When Raw Wraps Spin Off: Let's Go To The Beach, Beach, Let's Go Get Away**

_Another spin off, I know. I've just come back from a mini break on the coast and fancied writing a holiday themed spin off. Set in Florida, so this will be mostly NXT couples (OK truth time: I need some more Sami/Adrian in my life!) featuring some main roster players. _

_Parings:_

_Sami/Adrian_

_Baron Corbin/Aiden English_

_Tyler Breeze/CJ Parker_

_Summer Rae/Paige_

_Cody Rhodes/Josh Mathews (I'm sorry!)_

_Plus appearances from NXT Divas._

_Set about a fortnight ago We'll just say they were back from Japan early. Artistic licence._

_Comedy. Fluff. Slash. (M & F slash) Smut. Angsty Drama. The works._

_Do not own WWE. Written purely for entertainment._

* * *

The golden sands of New Smyrna Beach, Titusville, Florida, glistened in the hot summer sun as the gaggle of developmental and main roster (and ex) wrestlers descended upon the beautiufl, relatively undisturbed location. It had been a bit of a drive but worth it.

Amongst them were former Divas and NXT Women's Champion PAige, former multiple Tag Team and Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes, and current NXT Champion Adrian Neville.

"Don't they complain about you always coming back here," quipped Adrian to Paige as the ivory-skinned, black bikini clad girl laid out a beach towel.

"My days off, I'm allowed," she said, "And anything to get away from that cow AJ for a few days."

"Seconded," Summer Rae put in, already shaded up and catching some rays on her slim body.

"Where the hell are Baron and Aiden?" Paige said.

"You know Aiden, probably wanted to mess about in the car," smirked Adrian.

"Can't take that long to get beers," complained Number One Contender to the NXT title, Tyler Breeze, undoing his long blonde hair.

"Go and give them a hand then," CJ Parker put in.

"Why me?"

"You're the one whinging," smirked Adrian, "What are you, an alky?"

"No," huffed Tyler, getting to his feet and stomping towards the black pickup, which was Cody's and one of the cars used to ferry them all to Titusville.

In the bed of the pickup, the Drama King Aiden English was laying on the burning black painted metal, his boardshort-clad legs wrapped around the six foot seven figure of Baron Corbin.

"C'mon Bar," he whined, "Nobody will know."

"Quit it!" grunted Baron, though his resistance to the Artiste's charms was at an all time low.

"Bet you did Whorey Corey on the back of a pickup!" sulked Aiden, releasing him.

Oh God not again.

Baron huffed.

"I thought we agreed...no talk of that shit today."

"Well I'm SORRY Bar but you won't touch me!"

"Because everyone's waiting!"

Aiden scowled and climbed out of the pickup in a full on strop.

"C;mon man, where's those beers," Tyler said, "Dying of thirst down here."

Aiden stomped past him without a word.

"What's eaten him?" asked Tyler.

"Don't ask," Baron said, "Beers? Sure dude...lemme just..."

He heaved the ice cooler out of the back of the pickup and used his considerable strength to carry the very full box down, kicking the tailgate up in the process.

"Do you not need a hand with that dude?" asked Tyler.

"I'll be fine," Baron sighed, "What's the happs down there. Has Neville managed to piss off Sami yet?"

"Not yet," Tyler chuckled, "You and the other guys should stop running books on that."

"Stops me from making an ass of myself in front of Aiden," sighed Baron, "Mostly."

The two men arrived at the spot and stuck the cooler on the end of one of the grassy sand dunes, wedging it in.

"Anyone decides on doing a Stifler is walking home, alright," Tyler announced, pulling it open and taking a can of Bud Light out.

"Not gonna offer anyone else one?" put in Sami Zayn.

"You didn't ask," Tyler said, opening the can.

"Ben. Get me a root beer," Sami said, clicking his fingers at Adrian.

"You're not busy," put in Summer.

"I am! I'm protecting my delicate skin from the sun!" pouted Sami, lotioning up his pale yet hairy chest.

"You Canadians," sighed Summer, getting up and striding over to the cooler.

"I better do it," Adrian said, "Not worth the grovelling."

"Yes you should!" Paige teased.

Adrian obediently walked to the cooler and picked out a tin of Bud for himself and a can of A&W's, handing it to Sami.

"My fingers are covered in sunblock," Sami said, shooting naughty puppy dog eyes at him, "Would you mind, Ben?"

Adrian huffed and opened the can, giving it back to the redhaired high flyer.

"Pussy. Whipped." Baron said.

"You can talk, why's Aiden over there on his own?" Sami snapped.

"Er..."

"And why are you here pouring beer down your neck?"

"Er..."

"MEN!" complained Sami, getting to his feet and padding over to the grumpy Artiste.

* * *

Cody Rhodes, meanwhile, was taking forever to put up the sun umbrella, reading the instructions meticulously.

"Can't be that hard," the recently-let-go Josh Mathews quipped, peeling his vest off to expose his toned, tattooed torso to the sun.

"You could help me Joshy," pouted Cody. He was already boiling in his polo shirt and jeans and this wasn't helping.

"Strip off then you won't be so grumpy," teased Paige, "Or shall I cast a spell with your toy wand?"

Cody flipped her off. He loved being at Universal Studios and had been like an excited child for most of the week. She was just mean.

"C'mon honey, let me have a look," Josh said, taking the umbrella from him and of course, managed to work it out in a minute. Cody huffed and pouted comically.

"Sometimes you have to get the man in," teased Summer, gamely supping beer and tying up her long golden hair.

Cody huffed and peeled his red top off, exposing his muscular, perfectly cut torso before unbuttoning and removing these stifling jeans that once belonged to Ted DiBiase, his ex boyfriend and WWE alumnus.

Paige let out a peal of giggles. Cody was in black boardshorts that were covered in a pattern made of golden Triforces.

"Jealous?" he pouted, laying his smooth, elegant legs out on the sand and placing pink and black RayBans onto his pretty face.

"Where did you find those?" giggled Paige to Josh.

"Amazing what you find online," Josh said, "And they are just so him aren't they?"

He peeled off his own gym shorts to reveal navy speedos, rolling over next to Cody.

"You look like Joey Essex," Paige mused, piling her raven hair atop her pretty face in a messy bun and proceeding to apply sunblock to her pale skin.

* * *

A few feet away, Sami Zayn was attempting to talk to a sulking Aiden.

"Don't give him such a hard time," the redhead was saying, "He's trying his best."

"I can't get the image out my head," Aiden said at last, "Him and that digusting whore Corey.."

"It was months and months ago now, you need to move on, let me make rat-skank's life a misery," Sami replied, "He can't wrestle again. Surely that's enough."

"But they're gonna keep him for promo stuff," complained Aiden, "So he's still at shows...making eyes at Baron...making eyes at your man."

"Ben doesn't respond," Sami said, "And if Whorey Corey even approaches him then penises will be sliced off."

"I can handle PolSkanksky but it still hurts," pouted Aiden.

"Why don';t you show Baron what you got under those boardshorts," Sami smirked.

"I feel silly in Speedos," Aiden mumbled.

"But you send mid-fuck photos to people? Your priorities are weird," Sami said, getting to his feet, "C'mon, come join us."

"OK," Aiden said, shucking off his boardshorts, his pale skinned, muscular legs now shown off with some impressively-cut swimming trunks. Sami pulled him back up the sand to the others.

"Whoa..." Tyler said, "Are those even LEGAL?"

"You'd wear them so shut it," CJ snarked, laying back down.

Aiden climbed onto Baron's lap.

"Hi," he said, "Sorry.."

"It's cool," Baron mumbled, blushing at the sight of Aiden wearing so little and because that ass was on his crotch, "What;s with the..."

"I can see what he had for breakfast!" chimed in Adrian, "Put it away!"

"BEN!" admonished Sami, "Stop perving and come oil my back!"

The mischeivous redhead lay on his stomach, boardshort-clad ass up.

"Chop chop, do what he says, there's a good boy Adrian," teased Paige.

"I will get you for this Bevis," snapped Adrian.

"You and whose Toon Army?!" hit back Paige.

Adrian padded over to Sami and began to squirt sunblock on that slim, pale back.

"Ohh Ben, careful," giggled Sami, "Feels like you're jizzing on me."

"SHUSH!" hissed the reddening NXT Champion, rubbing the lotion into Sami's skin, the naughty high flyer moaning like a slut purely to embarrass him and to amuse the others.

"Does Sami ever shut up," Summer remarked, "I swear every time I come back he gets worse."

"He's a sassy independent woman," Paige put in, "He can do what he likes. And Adrian's balls are in his handbag."

"Oil my back Bar," Aiden whined, laying down, ass up, mirroring Sami. The trunks were right up, showing every curve. Baron hastily kneeled on Aiden;s legs to shield them from view.

"Oh yes, yes," Paige sighed, gazing to the gathering of various men at large, "I have all my boys back where they belong."

"Except Oli," Josh piped up.

"I'm still mad at him. AND you. For leaving me," she pouted.

"I'm more mad," Cody said, nuzzling into Josh, cuddling him close.

"You can still see him," Paige countered.

"Not for a while after today," mumbled Cody, nuzzling some more.

"Why?"

"I'm off to stay with Rudy tomorrow," Josh replied.

"Who?" asked Summer.

"His brother," Cody put in, cutting the little man off.

"Oh.."

"How long are you gonna be at Rudy's?" asked Cody.

"I dunno," Josh said, "Might be a while...maybe until the ninety days are up. I can't even tweet at the moment."

"Better hope no fans catch you sat with us then," snarked Baron, overhearing.

"Meh, not like I can be fired again," Josh replied, before giggling, "Coddles...Coddles...stop...your fingers are sandy..."

Cody let out a comical ;harrumph' before folding his arms. He'd been doodling heart shapes (bless him) on the toned abs. He was more sappy than ever since being here. It made going back to the road even harder. But needs must.

"I think I've done your back twice over," Adrian said, climbing off Sami.

"I know but you were giving me such a nice massage Ben," grinned his partner, "Now I get to do you."

"I did myself just now," Adrian said.

"Fine. Oh...Beeeennnn..."

Oh no.

Sami had THAT come-to-bed-eyes smirk going on.

"What?"

"Get me an ice cream.."

"Oh lovely, get me one," smirked Paige, handing some dollar bills over.

"Oh cheers dude," teased Tyler, handing ten bucks to the champ.

"Yeah, thanks man," smirked Baron, also giving him a fiver.

"Oh thanks a bunch, I'm your bloody champion and that's how you treat me, charming!" complained the Geordie, "Anyone else while I'm at it?"

"They're not organic or vegan so not for me," CJ said.

"Do they have blue raspberry?" Cody asked.

Adrian shrugged.

"Joshyyyyyyy." Cody gave his small partner the biggest puppy dog eyes, "I don;t have any cash..."

"Suppose I can," Josh sighed, getting to his feet.

"FANK YOU," Cody had the cutest, biggest grin on his pretty face, resting his thumb on his bottom lip, looking the picture of big kid mischeif. As Josh walked behind him to catch up with Adrian, Cody spanked Josh's bubble butt.

"HEY!"

"Sowwy," Cody said before picking his iPad up and resuming his e-comic from this morning.

"I'm gonna hit the water," Summer said, removing her sarong and standing up, "Anyone else?"

"Sure," Paige was on her feet in a flash.

"No boob groping we're sensitive homosexual boys," pouted Aiden.

"After the stuff you flood my inbox with Mister," Paige teased before slapping her blonde partner on the bottom.

"EWW!" Aiden and Sami covered their faces.

The two girls, hand in hand headed towards the water.

"Eyes off Bar," snapped Aiden, yanked Baron down and making out with him right there.

"Ugh, guys, lay off the damn PDAs!" complained Tyler.

"Loosen up Matti," CJ said, sitting up.

"Well...just cos..." huffed Tyler.

"What you afraid of?" asked CJ.

"I just don't like it," Tyler conceded.

"What about if I did this?" the hippie said, taking the blonde male model's face in his tanned hands and pecking it.

"Awwww..." cooed Cody from the corner.

Tyler went scarlet but he was pretty chuffed.

"OK...you got me," he mumbled, before turning to Baron, "Yo dude...chuck us another can."

"Get it yourself," Baron said, still rubbing lotion into the Drama King's back. He was out his comfort zone too but he felt like he should keep Aiden sweet to prevent any more bitchfits.

Tyler made a point of climbing clumsily over Baron and Aiden as he went to fetch some more beers.

"What you reading?" he asked Cody.

"Green Arrow," Cody said, shutting off his iPad, "Can't see it in the sun right now."

"You're such a geek," Tyler quipped.

"And?" Cody said.

"You look like a Fitch model...I don't get it," Tyler remarked.

"I don't get how you're not the big queen your gimmick paints you as," teased Cody.

"You win," Tyler chuckled.

"How long have you been dating?" asked Cody, pushing his shades atop his cute buzz cut.

"Longer than you think, since FCW became NXT," Tyler said, "Just kept it under wraps for a while."

"You used to tag didn't you?" asked Cody.

"Yup, how we got together," Tyler said, "When I was MIkey Dalton. Once I stopped feuding with CJ we decided to come out. Everyone was like 'why you with him' cos he's all hippie and well, I'm...me."

"Who cares what they think," Cody said.

"Must suck for you though man," Tyler said, "With him being fired and you having to pretend to be married."

"I'm really married," Cody replied, showing his wedding ring which still sat under his promise ring from Josh, "Keeps management happy and protects Joshy."

"Or you," Tyler countered.

"Yeah...I guess," Cody said, "And Brandi's cool with it."

"When you and him broke up..." Tyler began.

"Yeah. I did. So suppose it makes me bi," Cody said, "Don't want to go into that again if that's OK?"

"Spill the truth dude," Tyler said, "I always Josh was bullshitting when the guys got together for drinks...are you really the bottom?"

"Yup," Cody said proudly, "Well...actually...he's vers so I have to...sometimes."

"But you're so much taller..."

"Flexible," Cody smirked, "And he's pretty strong for his size."

"Whatever makes ya happy I suppose dude," Tyler said.

"You are so like Ziggler its ridiculous out of gimmick," Cody remarked.

"I get that a lot," Tyler said, shrugging, "Or that I'm a Ziggler and Morrison lovechild. I'm gonna say it man, you and Josh, after seeing you together...can tell you guys will still be together in 30 years."

"I want that," Cody sighed.

* * *

The little gathering had branched out across the beach after a while. The sole girls were sunbathing; CJ had dragged Tyler across the dunes so he could check out the plantlife; Aiden had taken Baron up to one of the little wooden stands with the grassy roofs.

"Bennn...wanna go up there?" asked Sami.

"You do realise Aiden's probably gonna make Baron bang him in one of those?" scoffed Adrian.

"So?"

"So? Sami!"

"Whoops, me and my mouth," giggled Sami, "Hey Cody! Want to take a dip?"

"Sure.." Cody got to his feet, dragging Josh up with him.

Adrian was getting a little suspicious of Sami. He had THAT naughty grin on his cute bearded face which meant mischeif making was afoot. Probably mischeif that will result in Adrian wanting the ground to open up and swallow him. At least with Sami's beliefs there was no worry about the naughty redhead getting drunk. Sometimes Adrian did wonder how Sami could justify practicing his faith when he was in a relationship with a man but Sami assured him he was fine and it was nothing to get worried over. Adrian hadn't been wholly convinced but as this was his first-ever relationship with a man (not counting ex-tag partner and NXT alumnus Oliver Grey's infatuation with him last year).

"Race you!" Cody called.

"I'll beat you!" Sami replied and they began to speed into the North Atlantic - sapphire-blue and sparkling like diamonds. It was warm and welcoming.

Adrian and Josh just walked into the sea.

"If Sami embarrasses you just kick water at him," Josh said.

"How you coping pal?" asked Adrian.

"I miss it," admitted Josh, "A lot. But it's nice being a man of leisure for 3 months."

"What you gonna do?" asked Adrian.

"Got a few irons in the fire," Josh replied, "But I honestly do not know. It's why I'm going to my brother's for a while. Clear my head and get me away from the whole WWE thing. Aww. Cute that Sami and Coddles get on."

"Love of old school wrestling," Adrian said, "The JBL and COle show was funny."

"Love how they've got you two teaming up now," Josh said, "You legit make a good tag team. And Kidd's a perfect heel."

"Justin Gabriel is an absolute arse," Adrian said, "I was so close to smacking his teeth out. Such a gobby wanker."

"Tell me something I don't know," Josh sighed, "He picked on me a LOT over the years."

"I remember you saying something before," Adrian replied.

"I'm gonna tell you something else," Josh said, lowering his voice, "3 years ago...Gabriel raped me. At work. I told Stephanie McMahon to not do anything."

"Jesus...man that's not on...he could be put away for that," Adrian exclaimed, "Why didn't you get him locked up?"

"Who'd believe an announcer over him?" Josh sighed, "Justin might be a colossal cunt, pardon my French, with a premature ejaculation problem, oops, did I say that out loud..., but he's a good worker. So they keep him to work with the younger talent."

"Did you say he prejacks?" chuckled Adrian, "Oh lord, don't let Rami get hold of that for God's sake. Of course Gabriel's best mates with Graves. Graves, Maddox, Gabriel. The toxic trio."

"Is MAddox literally lost in Mexico or is that some weird shit of a work?" Josh asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Adrian replied, "Gabriel and Rami were so close to getting in a fist fight prepping for that tag match. Kidd and Nattie had to literally keep them apart."

"BEEEEENNNN!" called Sami.

"You're wanted," smirked Josh.

"I heard," sighed Adrian, "Yes dear did you call?"

Sami glowed even though Adrian was being sarcastic.

Josh followed Adrian towards Sami and Cody.

"Shame you didn';t go to Japan," Sami was saying, "You'd learn so much."

"Fancied a vacation," Cody said, "Been before many times. Would love to incorporate some Japanese moves in my arsenal though now I'm Stardust."

"Talking shop?" teased Adrian.

"Always honing our craft Ben, nobody likes a stale wrestler," scolded Sami, before sinking beneath the glittering azure lagoon and gliding gracefully back like a jellyfish, "Swim with me."

"I'm fine here," Adrian said.

"It can't be cold, you're a Brit," Josh said incredulously,

"Not a big swimmer," Adrian said as Josh leapt forward and swam towards Cody.

"Hey you," Cody giggled, hugging Josh to him.

"Hey baldy," Josh smiled back.

"Don't want to go back," Cody whimpered.

"You got to, and no funny stuff in the morning," Josh said, "I'm not having you being fined."

"Dustin will cover for me," Cody said obstinately.

"Coddles, I'm sorry you only got to bottom once," Josh murmured.

"It's OK...Curtis told me that I should man up a little," Cody replied, "Just cos I don't know when I'll next see you...might not be until your birthday at this rate."

"Let's see how the next few months pan out," Josh said, cheekily grabbing Cody's ass under thw water and grinning.

* * *

Sami began to swim slowly towards Adrian and then naughtily ducked under the water and knocked the Geordie off his feet, startling Adrian who ended up with a nose and mouth full of salt water and began to cough and splutter. Sami guided Adrian a bit further out.

"Ooops, silly me," he giggled.

"Jesus, I thought a shark had got me!" choked Adrian.

"Nope, just little me," Sami beamed, getting right in the Englishman's space and slowly pressing his lips to Adrian's. Adrian knew if he didn't reciproate his testicles were headed for the chopping block so he did so.

"Ohh Ben...always wanted to kiss in the ocean," whimpered Sami, "You're doing so well now..."

He ground against Adrian.

"Jesus...we got company!" spluttered the Brit.

"Lighten up Ben," grinned Sami and fumbled under the water before wriggling a little.

"What are you...?"

"Relax Ben and enjoy me."

Sami guided Adrian's hand to his waist...Adrian felt for the boardshorts...only to look around and spy said garment floating close by. Sami grinned from ear to ear.

"RAMI!"

"Feels incredible," Sami purred, moving Adrian's hand to his now bare ass underwater, "Oh Ben...hold me!"

Adrian gulped and wriggled around to hug Sami from behind. He was half mortified and half turned on. The usual mixture when it came the naughty redhead. Sami moaned softly and melted into him, feeling so liberated. The warm water caressed his hard cock, balls and ass and Adrian's close proximity only added to the forbidden thrill. Nobody could tell he was skinny dipping in the middle of the day at a public beach.

"Awwwww..." Cody cooed at the sight, "They're too cute...Adrian's doing good for a New Gay."

"Sami makes him do it half the time, he's whipped," remarked Josh, "But yeah, they're a cute couple.

Cody grinned broadly as he spoitted Sami's boardshorts floating not too far away.

"What you gawping at now?" asked Josh.

"Sami's naked.." giggled Cody.

"What? No way.."

"Well who else do these shorts belong to Joshy?" Cody said, picking them up.

"Oh God..." sighed Josh.

Cody threw the shorts towards the shore, hoping they'd not get swept away before gliding a bit further out.

"Want to?" he purred.

"Want to what?" asked Josh.

"Skinny dip," Cody said, "Bet it'll feel amazing in this ocean. So warm."

"Coddles...!"

"Chicken."

"Shut up."

"What happened to the Joshy who would wear something short, sleazy and easy to go out in?"

"He's dead Coddles."

"No he's not...stop being so modest Joshua...you've got speedos on after all."

"THat doesn't mean...ARGH!"

Cody had grabbed him and then, using one hand, whipped off his Speedos in one movement. Josh went scarlet in the face.

"CODY GARRETT RUNNELS.."

Cody threw the Speedos aside, keeping one eye on them and cuddled Josh close, caressing between the elder man's legs, touching his ass.

Josh whined softly.

"Ohhhh...aaahhh..."

"Like it really Joshy dontcha.."

"Uh-huh...we can't..."

"Says who?" Cody grinned, fumbling underneath the water and removing his own boardshorts, "Come here you little..."

He pulled Josh to him, wrapping his long legs around his petite lover, grinding their now-nude bodies together under the crystal clear, warm water. This felt off-the-scale amazing. So naughty and yet liberated. So intimate and yet so carefree.

"I love you," whimpered Josh.

"I love you more," Cody moaned back.

Sami was observing this and knew that his little plan had worked. Turn the heat up on proceedings. He envied those two for their relationship. But Adrian had come on leaps and bounds recently.

"Hey Ben, looks like you're the only one still covered," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"You tell me those two aren't ass naked underwater as welll...hmm?"

"And whose fault is THAT?"

"I didn't make them, Ben."

"Whatever. You little schemer."

"Lighten up. It's called love."

"You won't stop until they end up watching us have sex will you?"

"I never thought of that," giggled Sami, a truly wicked smile lighting his cute little face up now, "But thanks Ben...wow...you are a dark horse."

"I didn't mean..!" spluttered Adrian.

"Hey!" Sami waved at the other two, "Over here boys."

Both Josh and COdy suddenly went bright red.

"By the way, what did you do with my boardshorts?" grinned Sami.

"Threw them over thataway...stop the current.." spluttered Cody.

"Ooops, oh Ben, looks like it's become a nudist beach," smirked Sami, "I could always borrow Aiden's I suppose..."

The way Sami said 'suppose' suggested that he really had no intention whatsoever of borrowing Aiden's boardshorts.

"What you playing at?" Adrian snapped at Cody.

"Didn';t think," mumbled Cody.

"Lighten UP Ben," teased Sami, "So boys, feels nice doesn't it..."

"Yeah...I guess.." mumbled a crimson Josh...the way he and Cody were currently standing...Cody's hard cock was in serious danger of entering him..he was gagging for it but at the same time horrendously embarrassed because of where they were and that they had company in such an intimate state.

Sami's eyes glinted. HE knew what the scenario beneath the surface was. He loved it when he got other people to lose their inhibitions without the aid of copious amounts of alcohol.

"We're all friends here," he smiled, "I don't care. Don't be shy. All men here aren't we?"

"And you put down Corey.." spluttered Josh.

"He's just a filthy slut, I don't want to sleep with either one of you," Sami said simply.

Josh made a grab at his escaping speedos and began to pull them back on.

"Awwww.." Cody hissed in his ear.

"Coddles...not in front of them! I'm too old to go waving myself about," hissed Josh, "You're all young.."

"Go and get some relief boys, we don't mind," Sami teased, "I know a boy on heat when I see one, right Josh?"

"SAMI!" Josh was so red as he swam back ashore, a reluctant Cody redressing and subsquently following.

"Rami you are a liability.." Adrian hissed, "What if either of them knocked you out?"

"Because they love me," smiled Sami, "Oh look Ben, we're alone now..fancy."

"YOu little...you set this up! How the fuck do you manage this!"

"I'm that good, and I know Josh well enough," smirked Sami, "Bless him. He'll go to his brother's sated at least."

"So caring for others arent you," scoffed Adrian.

Sami ducked under the water and fumbled blindly before grabbing what he was looking fore, yanking down Adrian's shorts.

"HEY!"

"Sorry Ben, my call now," moaned Sami, re-emerging in a shower of droplets and attacking the Brit's mouth, moaning, "Right here Ben...in the ocean!"

"No way! We'll get done!"

"Correction, I'm getting done," moaned Sami, wrapping his legs around the muscular Brit and guiding his slim form expertly down...he could do this with his eyes shut, the water was a brief technicality...he moaned as the sharp pain stabbed him as he was penetrated with no lubrication.

"JESUS.." hissed Adrian as Sami grabbed him around the neck, almost forcing him under the water, "Watch it Rami, don't fucking drown us!"

"No...ohhh...intentionn...ohh Ben...yes..." whined Sami.

He was fucking himself on Adrian right here and he was SO turned on...the thrill of knowing all their friends were about and maybe watching from the shore...the road and buildings all visible. Half of this city could probably see what he was doing and it only fuelled his lust for his beloved Brit all the more...yes...oh yes...garbled Arabic left Sami's lips as jolt after jolt of pleasure sizzled up his back..the sun braising his salt-water-marinated shoulders beautifully..

"Ohh...ahh...ahhhh...ahhh...ahh...ahhh..."

"Ohh...fuck...fuck...jesus Rami...ohh..fuck.."

Adrian was moaning softly as well, making guttural growls to complement Sami's gasps and mewls.

"Ohh Ben...so close...please...don't stop..." whimpered Sami, before bursting into more garbled Arabic...volume increasing...more and more..on he went...

Sami suddenly squeaked piercingly as his bit his lip to stem what was really an orgasmic scream, his pale body convulsing as he released hard into the water beneath his writhing torso..oh fuck...that had been one of the best orgasms he'd had with his wonderful Englishman...

Adrian held Sami steady as he came before removing himself and stumbling in the water. Thank god he could still feel the sand beneath his feet. He couldn't support Sami much more.

"You weren't done, Ben," Sami said, chest moving in and out.

"It's fine...honestly, would have ended up almost drowning," he said, "Fuck that was summat else though!"

"You're amazing," Sami pecked his lips once more, "I feel like a mermaid..."

He threw his pale body back gracefully and moved into a star float position, enjoying the peace and sensation of the sun and warmwater, not caring that his softening cock was now extremely visible.

Adrian fumbled to pull up his boardshorts. He would KILL Cody for lobbing Sami's shorts away! How could he get Sami back to land without being done for exposure! Shit! He was going to come out of this severely embarrassed to say the least!

* * *

Josh was on the back of the blisteringly hot pickup flatbed, whining in ecstasy.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh...oh Cody...thank you...ahhh...ahh..."

Cody was reluctantly playing top one more time...HE wanted to be taken on the back of his own pickup damnit! He hoped Josh's bottoming phase was almost over. Much as he adored the little man. He was NOT comfortable being mostly top. Reminded him too much of er...married life.

Hot though Josh was on the end of his sizeable dick...the little man's ankles on Cody's broad shoulders as the ravenette continued to drive into that bubble ass...

"Ahh...ahh...ahh...ahhh...just there honey...oh yeah...fuck...ahhh..."

But Josh's voice was dripping with such gratitude...the little screams and whimpers getting louder and more frequent...

"C'mon.,...more...ahh..ahhh...ahhh...ahhh...ahhh...ahhh! AHHH! AHHH!"

Josh's orgasm was thundering through his legs and lower back...come on..make him cum right here...yes...oh yes...he let out a shameless scream as he showered his drying, tanned, inked torso with his essence...Cody in awe...everytime he was on bottom lately Josh came so copiously...

Josh pulled Cody to him and devoured his lips.

"You...are...wonderful..." he gasped, eyes dewy, "Thank you.."

"Joshy...should have been me...my pickup," Cody complained, pulling out.

"I know sweetie," Josh said, trying to sit up, "Just...I'm gonna miss you...wanted to feel you once more...promise tonight...back to normal..."

"Pinky promise?" asked Cody, the puppy dog eyes back.

Josh giggled and offered his pinky. Cody took it.

"We should head back," Josh sighed, "Don't want to move."

"You'll burn Joshy," Cody said, helping the little man up and passing his Speedos to him, "I tan but I know you can burn in Florida."

"I'll be fine honey," Josh said, "Think it's the menopause..."

"STOP IT! You're talking like a middle aged woman! You're a 33 year old sexy man with a thick dick and a hot body. Act like it please Joshy..."

"Sorry," Josh said, pulling the speedos on, "I don't realise I say it half the time."

"Joshy...you can talk to me if you're sad, I'm your...hus...boyfriend..."

"Coddles?"

"I said you can talk to me if you're sad."

"Not that bit honey. The second bit."

Cody went scarlet. Josh beamed at him.

"You nearly said husband," the little man said, "Last time I looked I wasn't a stunning dark girl with a swimsuit line. Did you know these Speedos were designed by her?"

"Yeah...thought they looked extra good on you," Cody mumbled, still red at his almost Freudian slip.

"You know I'd love more than anything to marry you," Josh whispered, pecking him, "The promise ring is the best I could do."

"I should get you a ring..." Cody mumbled.

"Sweetie, I don't mind."

"Matching rings...please Joshy...feels weird me having one and you not..."

"Who's to say I don't? Cody..how long have you known me."

"July 2nd 2007," Cody said.

"Nobody likes a smart ass," Josh said, "Look. I was gonna show you but didn't want to give the game away the week I uh...left...and I didn't show you on your birthday cos I wanted it to be a surprise. But yeah. I had one done too. See the inside? CGR. Did you look inside yours when you got it?"

"No...I was so happy I put it straight on," Cody said.

"Take it off and look," Josh said.

Cody did so.

Sure enough, inside the ring was 'JML'. COdy felt silly for not looking when he got it 2 weeks ago. The date on it was significant enough. Now it felt real. Definite.

* * *

"Beautiful isn't it BAr," Aiden said, looking over at the beach beneath them from the big empty hut.

"Why did you want to come up here?" asked Baron curiously.

"Just wanted to get away, am I boring you?" snapped Aiden.

"No...jeez...why you so tetchy today?" Baron asked, "Seriously...every other thing I say you get real offended at."

"Sorry Bar..."

"You don't trust me do you? Look, I'm sorry Graves decided to hitch a ride in my car the other week..."

"You didn't do much to get rid of the nasty skank did you?"

"How could I when freaking Marcus Louis was in the damn car an all?"

"Could have told him to get his own fucking ride? You're six foot seven after all!"

"I fucked up, I admit it. Just didn't want to make a scene! I couldn't say yes to Marcus and no to Graves could I, would look an asshole."

"WHO CARES IF FRENCHIE THINKS YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE?! WHO'S MORE IMPORTANT BAR?! ME OR THEM?"

"Voice down," sighed Baron.

"I'm so sick of your indecisive shit Baron. I'm gonna head back to Orlando."

"How?"

"I'll find a way."

Aiden began to storm out of the hut. Baron huffed. He swore Aiden was getting worse whenever he hung out with Sami Zayn. It was like Sami encouraged Aiden to twist his balls. How much more did Baron have to prove? Yes, Corey Graves' constant disgusting displays of thirst towards him despite him being Aiden's man were annoying and a pain in the ass, he wasn't going to deny that. But what else could he do? Corey would threaten to report him to the trainers if he told him where to get off so he had to act nice.

BAron grabbed Aiden by the arm.

"Get off me you asshole. Go sext that whore like you so obviously want to."

"Jesus will you quit it! I don't want to fuck that slut, OK?"

Fuck it.

He began to make out with Aiden who whined against his lips, grinding against him needily.

"Gonna finish what I started earlier," he rasped.

"Oh please do Bar..."

Aiden whipped his Speedos down and bent over the railings.

"People will see!" Baron said.

"Who cares Bar. Shut up and do me!"

"How romantic," scoffed Baron.

"Don't need romance, just need my ex NFL man," moaned Aiden, ass out.

Baron lowered his swim shorts and began to spit on his hand.

The Artiste whined adorably as he was entered, knuckles white. Oh yes. How naughty was this? Anyone could see them! They would get into SO much trouble. Actually...he wanted to look at the ocean whilst BAron pounded him.

"Over there Bar," he hissed.

Baron pulled out and watched Aiden saunter to the far end, his hot pale, round, smooth ass winking in the sun as he bent over once, holding the wooden top of the railings slash pillars.

"Ohhh YES!" Aiden cried as he was re-entered. His spot was being hit just right here too. And the sun sparkling off the sea...he began to moan and whine.

"Not so loud...!" grunted Baron between growls of pleasure.

"Can't help myself...ohh...yes...!" Aiden was lost already.

Baron began to pound him hard, trying to get off before someone saw. This was WAY too risky for his liking. And Aiden was being so damn loud!

Aiden was calling out Baron's real name...as well as his pet name for the former NFL star...fighting the urge to jerk off.

He grabbed Baron's free hand and placed it on his weeping cock.

Baron got the message and began to jerk Aiden off as he fucked him, Aiden's cries getting louder...Aiden couldn't last...oh yes...keep jerking the base...fuck...more...oh fuck...

Aiden let out a deafening cry as he lost it, spraying the wooden floor of this viewpoint hut.

"Keep going Bar...inside me!"

Baron was so fucking close...fuck it...he began to grunt and hiss, trying to keep his own noise to a minimum now thankfully Aiden had climaxed...oh fuck...he stifled a yell of ecstasy as he too went over the edge.

* * *

"I'm sorry I was such a cow in Japan," Paige said, as she massaged the statuesque blonde's back.

"Hey, it's cool, natural to get jealous," Summer replied, "I should have told you, but it was so last minute."

"You and her did play it up a bit," the younger girl said.

"That's what they want," Summer said, "I did ask if we would get to work together..."

"And what did they say?" asked Paige, eagerly.

"Never say never," Summer sighed, "Still Layla's English too so it';s half there. Surprised you haven't faced her yet...Brit versus Brit.."

"Never say never...let's not talk work while we're here," Paige said, moving her massaging down the taller, elder blonde's back a little, "I bet all the boys are shagging somewhere."

"Men...typical," giggled Summer, "I don't care how girly Sami and Aiden think they are, underneath they're all the same."

"Well...anything the boys can do..." the young English girl's received pronunciation accent trailing off expectantly.

"That's not very ladylike," giggled Summer.

"Imagine Sami's bloody face..." giggled Paige, tugging on the blonde's striped bikini bottoms.

"Cheeky," Summer said, "No...you can wait young lady."

"Spoilsport," pouted the former Divas and NXT Women's Champion.

"You just know that Aiden or Sami will roll up if we even tried," complained Summer.

"Oh well," Paige said, "They'll just have to grow a set."

"Don't be such a misery!"

Paige folded her arms and huffed.

Summer shook her head and laughed, checking her phone.

"Hey," came a lisp and she looked up to see Cody and Josh returning, Cody now in a set of black briefs.

"What's with the change?" she asked.

"Can get a better tan," Cody grinned, layind down on his stomach, moving that perfect pert ass up.

"Coddles, calm the thirst," Josh sighed.

"Know how he feels," sassed Paige.

Summer gave a her a look.

"Oh sorry...if you ladies wanted some more time alone..." Josh was blushing and garbling, "Coddles...c'mon...we'll go..."

"No it's fine," sighed Paige, "Just saying how all you bloody men blatantly went off shagging and left us on our tods."

"Well nobody stopped you," Cody grinned cheekily, "Bit of the old..." He moved his tongue between his two fingers.

"CODDLES!" Josh threw sand at him.

"Don't be such a prude Joshy," Cody pouted, dusting himself down, "No different to what we do.."

"It bloody is!" Paige countered.

"No...no...lalalala..." Josh covered his ears and shook his head.

Summer giggled.

"Change the subject," she said.

"Sami and Adrian..." Josh said, "They...I wouldn't go in the water for a while girls."

"Oh gosh how utterly unsurprising," snarked Paige, "Sami was gonna shag Adrian regardless today. He's a sassy independent ginger ninja who can't close his legs."

"Oh am I really Saraya, takes one to know one bitch!" came that mischeivous Montreal accent as young Sami appeared, piggybacking poor Adrian who looked like he wanted to be dead right now.

"Where are your swimmers?" asked Summer.

"Whoopsie," giggled Sami, "You using that sarong anymore Summer?"

"Nope..." Summer laughed, tossing it to him.

"Turn away dick haters," Sami giggled as he wrapped the sarong around his naked body and sitting down, legs apart, Adrian practically cowering.

"So how did it feel bonking in the Atlantic?" Paige asked.

"Incredible thanks for asking, and no sand in the vagina," Sami teased.

"Do you have to?" complained Adrian, "Dirty cow you are Paige."

"Ya love me really Neville," countered the English girl.

"Joshhy...I need more lotion," Cody wheedled, puppy dog eyes right at Josh.

Josh rolled his eyes.

"OK honey but one hint of a bump and grind and I'm going to Rudy's early," he huffed, padding to his bag to fetch said sun tan lotion. He straddled Cody's brief-clad ass and began to massage the suncream into that perfect muscular back. He was still very sated from earlier to get horny from this.

"Mmmmm..." whimpered Cody.

"So where did you get nailed Joshua?" piped up Sami, putting shades on his cute face.

"Flatbed," mumbled Josh, "Not that it's your business.."

"Surprised you haven't burned the skin off your back," giggled Sami, "Black paint, metal...friction."

"Shut up!" hissed Adrian.

"Yeah shut it Sami," Josh said.

"What's between your legs Joshua, picture of Jesus?" countered Sami.

"Just a few years ago that was something Coddles would say," Josh said.

"I'm a good boy now," beamed Cody.

"Whatever," teased Paige, "Get a few drinks down ya and you'll go back to being as dirty as Sami."

"And Sami doesn't drink," Summer sighed.

"Thank God or Allah he doesn't," huffed Adrian.

"You straight edge as well?" asked Cody.

"No...he's Arabic...Muslim.."

"Oh..."

"Let's not go there," Josh said.

"Too complex but I'm all good where it matters and that's fine," Sami said bracingly, "Ben, get me another root beer."

"Yes m'lady," sighed Adrian, padding over to the ice box which when opened was thankfully still cold and fished out a condensation-soaked can of A&W's. He pulled it open and carried it back to Sami who gratefully took a swig.

"You gonna be making Spruce Beer again this Christmas?" asked Paige, "My mum loved the stuff you made last year."

"Of course," Sami said, gulping more of his soda, "Where's the others?"

"CJ and Breezy are out having a nature walk," Summer said,

"Nature walk my arse! They're MEN!" Paige piped up, "Probably shagging in the bloody woods!"

"Won't ask where Baron and Aiden are," Adrian sighed, "Why is everyone so bloody randy today?"

"Excuse me, two to tango mister," Summer said.

"Yeah, you're as guilty as your boyfriend so shut up!" Paige chimed in.

* * *

The day went on and more and more beer was downed in the heat. Sami's swim shorts had been swept away and the cheeky Syrian-Canadian was now in Aiden's spares that he'd covered his Speedos with. He did love a good naughty trip out with friends and it was nice to see them letting their hair down. He had been contraversial today but hey, it got them all to loosen up a little.

And it was cute to see the girls being more open now as well. No Total Divas cameras here.

Would have been nice to have more of the NXT roster there, like Charlotte, Bayley, Sasha, Becky. Alexa couldn't come because she had stuff to do. Ah well. Emma's controversial brush with the law had rendered the diva from Down Under persona non grata amongst NXT and she'd kept to herself since.

Tyler and CJ hadn't reappeared and the general consensus was they'd headed back home. Never mind.

"Nice of Prince Pretty to abandon us," Sami sulked.

"Probably gone to get some free love," Paige said, shrugging.

"No offence to him but Regal's right, dunno how he can touch that scruffy git," Adrian remarked, "I'd have thought he'd have gone for someone more his style."

Sami was giving major side-eyes.

Paige failed to hide a giggle. Watching Adrian dig himself into a hole never failed to amuse her.

"Ben..." growled Sami.

"Who like?" put in Summer.

"I dunno...that new bloke? Troy McClain?" Adrian said.

"I wouldn't go there," Aiden piped up, "Whorey Corey's after him now."

"Oh quelle-surprise!" snarked Sami, still looking daggers at Adrian, "I better go warn him at training tomorrow!"

"He's probably not even gay," Summer said.

"He's a looker," Adrian said, "Tyler would look good with him."

Sami folded his arms and shuffled away from Adrian.

Paige could not stop smirking. Adrian had no idea that he was once more entering stormy waters.

"Why?" Aiden challenged, "Who cares if CJ has greasy dreads, huh? I'm sure all the guys are clamoring for a go on your rat faced ass!"

"Ladies..." Summer warned.

"Hey, what have you got the hump about?" Adrian asked incredulously, "I was just saying!"

Sami shot to his feet and stormed towards the sand dunes, sitting down and scowling, alone.

"What have I said now?" the NXT Champion sighed.

"Go and think about what you've done Adrian," Paige said.

"I hate you. If you weren't a girl I would beat your arse," huffed the Geordie, getting to his feet and nervously going over to his other half, "Rami, you OK? What's wrong?"

"I'm FINE!" snarled Sami, turning away.

Adrian rolled his eyes. He perched behind Sami and attempted to rub his shoulders. Sami sprang as though he'd been scalded.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ASSHOLE!"

"What the bloody hell?! What am I supposed to have done now?"

"I think Tyler should ditch CJ and go bang the hot ex soldier boy cos he's better looking!" Sami put on an exaggerated Geordie accent, his hands on his hips, glowering at Adrian, "May I remind you Ben that was the exact shit that came from Whorey Corey's trap when we got together, he tried to tell me to go find someone 'better looking' than the man I've fallen for! It hurts, Ben! And there you are saying it about someone else, behind their back! I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry...I was only joking," mumbled Adrian, realising that he'd yet again put his foot right in it, "Not like Tyler heard me."

"I've had it up to HERE with you and your shallow, stupid mouth!" erupted Sami, stomping back towards the others.

Adrian followed him.

The furious redhead began to roughly pick up his towel and stuff it into his bag.

"Cody! Take me back to Orlando!" he snapped, "I'm done. I wanna go home! Don't want to even breathe the same air as this thoughtless prick!"

"Come on Sami, give him a break," Paige reasoned.

"You didn't stand up for Tyler or CJ did you, Paige?! Just so you could have another laugh! Why don't you fuck off back to the main roster! You're no longer in NXT! Go home!"

Paige sighed and facepalmed, realising it was not worth arguing with Sami when he was in a pissy mood.

"We oughta get going anyway," Josh put in, getting to his feet, "Got to get a flight to CHicago tomorrow after all."

"There's no need to snap at her!" Adrian admonished Sami.

SMACK!

Sami slapped him around the face HARD.

"Don't speak to me you asshole! You can get a Greyhound back! I don't want to be NEAR you right now!"

And without another word, Sami grabbed his bag, stuffed his flipflops on and stomped across the sand towards the street.

Adrian groaned and sank to the ground.

"Well done smartarse," snapped Paige.

"Like you didn't enjoy it," Adrian growled.

"Hey that's enough!" Summer cut in.

"You're an ass Neville," Aiden said, "I hope he dumps you for that. C'mon Bar, we should go as well."

"But..." Baron spluttered.

"I'm tired," Aiden pouted.

"Fine," Baron sighed, also getting to his feet, "Not cool dude."

"What? Oh sod the lot of you!" Adrian huffed.

* * *

Sami was sat on the open tailgate of Cody's black pickup, in one hell of a mood. How dare Adrian judge Tyler and CJ like that?! Who did he think he was? He KNEW how much Corey's snide dismissals of him hurt Sami! And then to go and do the same to Tyler, who he treated like a good buddy, behind the blonde's back? Sami was fifty shades of done. He'd never been so angry with the Brit.

And to think what an awesome day they'd had until the Englishman decided to open his big mouth. Thanks Adrian. Thanks for spoiling the day for everyone.

"Hey," Cody said, perching beside the furious redhead.

"Hi."

"Talk to me," Cody said, rubbing Sami's stiff shoulders.

"What is there to say? That man is a fucking douchebag."

"He was only kidding," Cody reasoned.

"Not the point!" snarled Sami, "He KNOWS that's what Graves used to say to me about HIM! Graves used to say hurtful, nasty shit about Ben to me, calling him jug ears, rat face, the lot, asking me why I was lowering myself to him when I could do better! It really hurt Cody! You wouldn't understand! You look like you should be modelling for Abercrombie and FItch and so does your boyfriend!"

"I refuse to shop there because the CEO is a cunt," Cody said simply, "And I do understand. People question me too. Say I could do so much better than Joshy. It hurts when people say how irrelevant he is and joke about him being fired. Fuck them, Sami. Their opinions don't matter."

"It DOES matter when your own boyfriend is making derogatory remarks about your friends!" snapped Sami, "I'm done with him Cody. It's over. You can tell him from me. His bags and house key will be in the damn street when he gets back. Take me home."

Cody sighed.

"Don't you think you've flown off the handle a bit?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm sick of him!" Sami said, "Maybe I should have pursued a relationship with Cesaro!"

"HUH?!"

"You didn't know..I'd have thought you knew everything when it came to gossip," snarked Sami, "Yeah, before Ben and I started dating, I had a one night stand with Cesaro. He was incredible sex. But I didn't think it would work out. And then I started to fancy Ben...maybe it was a downgrade. What red blooded man would turn down a hunk like Cesaro, huh?"

"Miz," Cody said, "Dunno how often you still talk to Cesaro but he's having a shitty time. I thought he and Miz were an awesome couple. Turns out Miz is using him for his dick and his credit card. Miz wants Swagger really all to himself. I never liked the fat whore. Tolerated him when he dated Joshy...and to be fair he did help push Joshy and me together...but...he's a selfish, gold digging slut. I hate sluts, Sami."

"Me too," Sami replied, cracking his knuckles and scowling, "Maybe it's time I had a little chat with Miz..."

"Don't," Cody said, "It'll just make a big hot mess. Not gonna lie, you and Cesaro would be too cute together. But you and Adrian are a cute couple too..just give him a chance...he's new to this dating a guy stuff..."

"He's had long enough to learn!" snapped Sami, folding his arms, "He's not a novice anymore! It's hardly rocket science! I'll show him! He wants to crap on others' relationships! We'll see about that!"

"Don't do anything stupid," warned Cody.

"Take me home!" Sami barked.

"OK, OK," the ravenette sighed.

* * *

Back in Orlando later that day, Sami was true to his word. He was cursing in Arabic to himself as he stuffed Adrian's clothing into black binbags. He was SO mad at the Geordie. He'd made up his mind. It was over. He wanted a man who actually knew what he was doing.

Paige, Summer, Alexa, hell,even some of the straight men on the roster had all messaged him, telling him he was overreacting. But Sami was not backing down.

He tied up the last bin bag and threw it down the stairs with the stash of others. That was all Adrian's clothing and other personal stuff. Anything else was being burned or given to thrift stores.

The door opened at that point as a disgruntled Adrian finally arrived home. He'd managed to get a long distance bus across Florida back to their house and he was tired and wanted to rest. He hoped Sami had cooled off by now.

As soon as he placed his house key on the side table he spotted the piles of bulging bin bags. His heart sank.

"Rami?"

No answer.

Adrian rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?!" roared Sami, seemingly appearing in a puff of smoke, blocking his path, his eyes flashing with rage.

"Home?" Adrian replied.

"This is MY house Ben, and you are no longer welcome here."

"What?"

"Are you thick as well as shallow and thoughtless? What did you think was in those trashcan liners?"

"You cannot be serious..."

"I am. Deadly serious. We are THROUGH! Find one of your broski friends. I'm sure one of them will have a couch to spare. You got ten minutes to load your car and get the fuck out!"

"You're going a bit over the top!" sighed Adrian.

"No I am not! You ruined today with your piggish remarks! You've pissed off every single one of us! You stabbed Tyler in the back! You have no thought for anyone but your fucking self, self, self self all the pissing time! I've had enough!"

"You make one joke and it's like I fucking cheated on you," huffed Adrian.

"Well guess what Ben! You're a single man now. Why don;t you give Whorey Corey a call? Even better, go shack up with him? You're about the same level class wise!"

"No need to be a fucking bitch about it!"

"I have every right to be!" snarled Sami, "And I've said all I need. Load your car andf get the fuck out of my life! And you do not speak to me at work! EVER!"

Adrian folded his muscled arms.

"I said GET OUT!" screamed Sami.

Adrian huffed. He was never going to win this. Sami's mind was clearly made up. He turned on his heel and stomped down the stairs. In a rage, he yanked open the front door and unlocked the boot of his car before throwing each bag into the back.

Once the last bag was thrown in, he stomped back inside. He was determined to have the last word.

"I can't wait to get another girlfriend, she'll not be half as high maintenance as you," he spat contemptuously, "Still. Look on the bright side. You can have Cesaro back now as you blatantly still want him."

"Cunt," spat Sami. He sped down the stairs and got in Adrian's face. He was still the taller of the two.

The two men, seething, stared one another down.

"You want to pick a fight, go on try it Satterly," Sami snarled, "You forget I can kick your ass."

"Whatever," Adrian hissed, "Enjoy burying Cesaro's bollocks in yer handbag."

"Get. Out."

"My pleasure," snarled Adrian.

"I hate you!" Sami yelled as the door slammed.

Adrian climbed into his car, started the engine and screamed out of the drive in a cloud of tyre smoke.

* * *

**Oh no :( Is it the end already?**

**THis got so more than just a romp at the beach that I've taken it to two chapters!**

**Find out in Chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's Go To The Beach, Beach! CHapter 2**

_Well I got so into the Samdrian drama this one shot spin off has now taken on a life of it's own! Two chapters instead of one. I may even leave this open for more as I'm running out of ideas for the parent story 'When Raw Wraps' and I still have a soft spot for the developmental guys as something different. And I love Sami Zayn. He and Coddles are just the cutest things. I'm sorry about Josh's appearance. I'll get over that eventually!_

_Obviously this is still Sami/Adrian. With a small appearance from another main roster pairing from WRW._

_So are Sami/Adrian RIP? Find out._

* * *

As soon as Sami heard the car hurtle out of the street, he sank to the floor, head in his hands. He hated himself so much. He really thought Adrian would have put up far more of a fight to save their relationship. Maybe Adrian was glad to get out? He began to sob into his hands, muttering in Arabic hoarsely, praying to Allah to forgive him. He always did this. Always drove men out his life. Was he too clingy? Did he demand too much? He did come on strong with Cesaro the morning after, making him a traditional Syrian breakfast and asking to spend the day with him. The Swiss had been weirded out and made his excuses, obviously un-nerved by how quickly Sami fell for him. But then Sami had fallen head over heels for the jumping Geordie. Adrian's idiocy was what charmed Sami so. Not just that amazing body or the death-defying aerial maneuvers Adrian could perform. Sami had been so excited when Adrian had returned his attention. He really had thought Adrian was totally straight, especially after he rejected Oliver Grey's advances last year.

His phone buzzed.

Message from Paige

_Hey...is everything OK? xxx_

Sami tapped one back.

_No :'( Ben and I have split up :'( xx_

A similar message came through from Alexa.

_Hi boo, what's happened? :(_

Sami replied to that one too.

_Single again :'( x_

_** iLikeSamiZayn** I'm sorry : '( I love you._

Some fans would be all over that but Sami didn't care. He started to browse his contacts, hovering over Adrian';s number. Allah knows where Adrian was right now. Probably in a bar. Or slagging him off to Mojo Rawley, Jason Jordon or anyother of his ' broskis' as Sami called them.

He dialled.

It rung.

And rung.

No answer.

Sami wasn't altogether surprised.

His phone began to ring.

Heart leaping, he answered without even checking the caller ID.

"Hey..."

"Hey...what's the matter?" An accent. But not a Northern English. A distinctly rougher Swiss. Cesaro. Wow he was on the ball.

"Oh hi Claudio...you can probably guess," sniffled Sami.

"You broken up?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sorry about that...really. What happened?"

"He ran his mouth and I..overreacted...blew it way out of proportion," sobbed Sami, "Don't wanna bore you."

"I care," his Arrival opponent replied, "It'll get me out of having to fork out for some more stupidly expensive meals for a while."

"Why are you dating him Claudio when you're clearly unhappy," Sami asked, wiping his eyes.

"I thought he was serious," Cesaro replied, "But once again, I realise he's taken me for a fucking ride. I feel so fucking stupid."

"What makes you so sure?" Sami asked.

"Because he's never in the mood for sex now, and seems to talk about nothing but Swagger versus Rusev at Battleground!" huffed Cesaro, "He fucking wants Swagger still. I knew it."

"He's using you Claudio, you should get out with your head held high...you're a gentleman and he's trash," Sami said, "Cody told me about him."

"What does he know?" snapped Cesaro.

"He knows what Miz is," Sami replied, "Claudio...you can tell me anything you know."

Cesaro sighed.

"Want to know something?" he said after a pregnant pause.

"What?"

"I hate how things went between me and you," the Swiss said, "You were so nice to me and I jsut wasn't expecting you to want more than just a one night thing...I feel such an asshole."

"It's Ok," Sami said, sadly, "I tend to frighten guys away. I just like affection and romance. And guys seem to lack it."

Ouch.

"Tell me about it," Cesaro said, "You try to be nice and attentive...I worked my ass off in bed and all to please him. But because I'm not a big blonde lug from Oklahoma..."

"Hate to say it but he's just not that into you," Sami said, "He was probably in lust not in love. You're very, very, sexy and amazing in bed. And he's a materialistic bitch."

"You're the exact opposite of Mike," Cesaro admitted, "You're one of the nicest dudes in developmental. No ego considering what a brilliant worker you are. There's maineventers with less talent than you. You're wasted down there in my opinion. Honestly, our two out of three falls match was the best match I've had in years. And Arrival."

"Me too," replied Sami, blushing a little and unable to stop the little smile forming on his face.

"Want to get onto Skype?" asked Cesaro.

"You naughty man," giggled Sami, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I'm not that kind of boy."

"Might make you feel better," Cesaro purred.

"You just want to get one over on Miz, I'm not going to be a pawn in that," Sami replied.

"I liked you Sami..."

"No Claudio."

"I can still hear your screams some nights...dreamed about it last week."

"Bad man."

"C'mon...you always said Adrian drove you mad with his thoughtlessness."

"I still love him Claudio. I don't do rebound fucking. Miz doesn't deserve to be cheated on like that."

"Really?!" Cesaro was incredulous, "He uses me and takes me for granted!"

"I never take my men for granted," Sami said, "I just like to be treated properly. No material possessions. Just simple affection. It's 2014 and being gay shouldn't be a dirty secret. It's what drives me mad about Ben. He treats me like his dirty side hoe too much. You wouldn't."

Sami was blushing something big and his heart was racing. Maybe he still carried a torch for the Swiss after all? He was single now. He wasn't going to hurt anyone. Fuck it. He was 30 years old and could make his own decisions. What was it Paige called him? An Independent Woman? Hell yes.

"Is that a green light?" chuckled Cesaro.

"Get your heavenly European body onto Skype now Castignioli!" Sami purred.

Cesaro laughed.

"See you in a minute."

So much of Sami's subconscious was telling him NO, NO, NO but the rest of him was pushing it aside. The devil was on his shoulder. He was not going to be downtrodden anymore. He was a sassy, independent high flyer. He was as good as any other man. And Cesaro was sex on legs. He should be flattered.

He hung up and dashed up to his (and formerly Adrian's) bedroom to fire up his laptop. He opened up Skype and found Cesaro who was online. He tapped the green phone button and waited expectantly.

The screen flashed up and showed a plush hotel room. And the handsome, rugged face of the King Of Swing came into focus.

"Hey," the Swiss grinned.

"Hi," beamed Sami, "Claudio you're not wearing much."

The Swiss was so clearly shirtless.

"Well I didn't come on to discuss Kenta being signed," he chuckled.

"We can discuss that after," purred Sami, "C'mon...I want to see it."

"You are keen," smirked Cesaro.

"I can still feel it," moaned Sami, stroking Aiden's boardshorts which were constricting his hard cock, "Fuck Claudio...I;m getting turned on already."

He began to remove the shorts and his Rancid tee so he was naked. He lay back on the bed, opening his smooth, pale ivory legs.

Cesaro groaned and threw the quilt covers off himself, shedding his grey lounge pants and boxer shorts.

"OHhhh yeah, get it out you hunk," whimpered Sami, "Just jerk and tell me what you want to do to me!"

Sami began to suck two fingers on his left hand and reached between his legs, inserting them inside himself and moaning like a slut.

Cesaro was fisting his impressive cock on the video, grunting.

"Oh yeah...go on you little minx.." he groaned, "Imagining me holding you down and pounding that eager little ass..."

"Ohh YES!" whined Sami, touching his prostate, "Spread my legs Claudio. Make me yours! Ohhh yeah!"

"I'll slow it down," growled Cesaro, panting, "And then lift you up...do you midair...before laying you back down and taking it nice and slow..."

"PLEASE!" whimpered Sami, "Oh I want you here right now you Swiss hunk!"

He was jerking his cock with one hand and fingering his ass with the other. He was so horny he'd forgotten all about trying to win Adrian back.

"You were the first guy in ages I could make shoot hand sfree," moaned Cesaro, "All night long...we were doing it...you were so good in bed yourself...oh fuck..."

He finished in garbled German as he erupted all over his ripped abs.

Sami cried out shrilly as he too lost it, exploding all up himself, mind filled with memories of his night with Cesaro. Yes Cesaro had made him cum hands free. Adrian hadn't at first but he eventually did and Sami thought the Brit was a keeper. But he never forgot Cesaro.

* * *

Cesaro was gasping. That was one hot jerk off. And he felt naughty, going behind Mike';s back. But Mike was so unsubtle in his pursuit of Swaggs. He really thought Cesaro was stupid enough to dismiss his constant talking about the Oklahoman as just admiration for the blonde's face turn. Cesaro was not stupid at all. He was just seeing how far Mike would go. OK he had been a bit of a vulture to muscle in on Sami's breakup but he had legit been concerned. And Sami had rebuffed him initially...

The hotel room door opened.

Oh shit.

"I'll er...see you Mutti...bye.."

He hastily ended the vidchat with Sami and yanked the covers over himself as Mike stormed in, a Chanel shopping bag clutched in his hand. He'd tried once more to call Jack. But Jack was still ignoring and insulting him. What did he have to do to make Jack love him again? GRR. He'd given himself the runs with laxatives! He'd skipped meals and done empty stomach cardio with Dolph! Anything to slim down and stop being the fat guy!

He threw his bag into the corner and began to pull off his expensive Prada loafers.

"Hey," Cesaro said jovially.

Mike grunted. And then he sniffed the air. Man sweat and fresh jizz. Cesaro had been jerking off. Without him damnit! He might be after Swagger but Cesaro had no right! Cesaro was HIS damnit!

"Don't give me the charming smile!" he snapped, "What you been doing? WHO you been doing?"

"No-one," Cesaro said, shrugging, "What's eaten you?"

"The food here is SHIT, not a single proper sushi bar without going downtown!" snarled Mike, "You could have taken me but you said you needed REST! I'm your lady damnit! I thought you were a gentleman!"

Cesaro was about to open his mouth and call out the sheer hypocrisy but decided he valued his testicles.

"Stop smirking at me you bastard!" Mike snapped, "Out with it! Youy have Skype open! Who have you been calling?"

"Does it matter? Allowed to have friends," Cesaro said, "What's with you lately? You never want sex and you don't even want to be taken out to dinner anymore?"

"Maybe I want to cut the calories?" Mike shrugged, "I'm a Hollywood A-lister now! Don';t want to be fat! Eating out all the time is not good for my figure!"

He began to remove his flash designer suit.

Cesaro did still find that chunky, curvy body sexy but after that illicit call, he was more into a pale, slimmer, taller figure with cute red chest hair...

Mike's red briefs barely covered his curvaceous ass as he sashayed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and apply his night face pack.

Cesaro had about eight messages from Sami on Skype.

_Where did you go?_

_Hellooo?_

_Oh I get it, the fat Awful one just showed up? Thanks a fucking bunch!_

_You're an asshole Castignioli!_

_You just talked me into stripping off for you! I'm not your personal porn slut!_

_FUCK YOU._

_**Rami Sabei is offline**_

Oh shit. Well done Cesaro. He sighed. Ugh. He knew he shouldn;t have done that. Now he was stuck with a user whilst being labelled a user himself. He deserved everything he got.

Mike padded back into the room, his cute face slathered in cold cream and his dark brown hair slicked back with fresh water.

He climbed into bed.

Cesaro shut his laptop and placed it on the floor. He sighed and leaned over to face Mike.

"Don't even think about it Claudio," snapped Mike.

"Only wanted to cuddle my lady," the Swiss sighed.

"Yes well your lady's tired and needs beauty sleep," the Miz spat, turning pointedly away and clicking off the lights with the fancy-ass remote. His head was swimming with Jack Swagger. And how next to try and woo him. Even though it should be the other way around damnit. Jack should be wooing HIM!

Sami was fuming once more and covered with shame. What a prick! He allowed himself to be taken in by Cesaro's silver tongue and ended up being his webcame whore! Sami remembered WHY he went off the Swiss in the first place! Cesaro had only wanted him for sex! Why did he delude himself into thinking otherwise?! Cesaro had rejected all his affections that day! He deserved to be treated like shit by Miz! Karma's a bitch.

_** iLikeSamiZayn WWECesaro **__You deserve one another. PRICK._

He unfollowed and blocked Cesaro on Twitter.

Instantly his phone went off.

It was Paige.

"What?" snapped Sami.

"Why you having a go at Cesaro?" she asked, "What's he done?"

"None of your business Saraya!" Sami hissed, "Stop nosing into my personal life!"

"You didn't come onto him...oh Sami...why?"

"Because I'm stupid and thought maybe he did like me after all, OK?"

"You kicked Adrian out not half an hour ago and now you're offering yourself to fucking Cesaro? You idiot! You really think that's gonna make Adrian want you back?"

"No...but it's NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He hung up on the former Divas and NXT Women's Champion, his eyes once more stinging with tears. He felt so dirty.

He quickly began to rummage through his closet and found his white silk _thobe_ which he bought from a souk a few years ago. He hastily covered his body with it and found a red and white checked _ghutra_ and wrapped his head with it before kneeling on the floor, tearfully reciting a prayer of forgiveness. He had disgraced his faith so much since signing to WWE. Maybe he should find a nice girl. Men were too much heartache and trouble.

* * *

Adrian awoke the next morning on the cramped couch of Jason Jordon and Tye Dillinger who were not only a tag team but also room mates. He was so thankful to them for allowing him to spend the night on the couch. He couldn't impose on them forever though. He climbed to his feet and checke dhis phone. One missed call from Sami but that was the one from yesterday. He went up to the bathroom just as Jason was heading in with a towel on.

"Hey man," Jason said, "He called?"

"Nope, don't want to talk about it ta pal," Adrian replied.

"You're gonna see him at training, and probably work more matches with him," Jason said, "I dunno about the homo stuff but you should try and work shit out. You should talk to Tye man, he's better at this stuff seeing as he's buds with homos. No offence dude."

The tall dark skinned man shut the door.

Adrian walked over to the bedroom across the hall. He knocked the door. It opened and Tye Dillinger appeared, in workout gear, not long fresh from a morning run.

"Hey bud, thought you'd wanna talk now," he said, "C'mon in."

"Ta," Adrian said, following the former indie wrestler and good friend of Cody Rhodes inside.

"Ya seen Twitter this morning?" Tye said.

"Should I have?"

"You might wanna, check Sami's latest."

Adrian opened Sami's Twitter. Well it still said he was following him so he hadn't been blocked. Last tweet 12 hours ago. Calling Cesaro a prick. Instantly Adrian saw red. He didn't know what pissed him off the more. Cesaro swooping in like a vulture to pick at his leftovers or Sami wasting no time in going to him!

"FUCKING..."

"I know man..."

"Why?!"

"I dunno...don't give him a reaction though dude," Tye said, "Revenge fucks don't solve anything, bro. I always said this to Codeman back in the day...he was such a fucking whore with guys but he never seemed to listen. Everytime you bang someone they take a bit of you with them. I don't get the whole gays and casual fucking about stuff. It's why they still hate gay rights."

"Since when were you waving the Pro Gay flag?" scoffed Adrian.

"Look, you don't have to listen to me bro," Tye replied, throwing up his arms, "I've dabbled in it myself..."

"Let me guess, when you and Jordon can't get fanny you give each other a helping hand?" Adrian spat.

"Not quite, but it was with a bud of mine," Tye said, "When I was in OVW..."

"You and Cody? Why does that not surprise me," snorted Adrian, "He's so holier-than-thou now he's finally been tied down but I've heard what a slapper he used to be. He must have had everyone at OVW."

"Slapper?" Tye was amused.

"Slapper...slut...skank..whatever...likes a lot of men," Adrian said, "So when did you get a go on the Rhodes arse?"

"Eight years ago," Tye said, "Ancient history man. First and only dude I've had. Again, he used me. I took a bit of him and he just shrugged and carried on to the next. What I'm saying is, if ya don't get to Sami you'll just end up another notch."

"Sensitive aren;t you?" scoffed Adrian.

"Be a cynic, but you're the one who pissed him off," Tye said shrugging, "Get your head out your ass and go say sorry."

* * *

Adrian's head was swimming with thoughts as he entered training at the Performance Center. Dillinger was right. He was the one who got himself in this mess. He knew Sami would try and seek solace elsewhere. Sami wasn't a slut, Adrian knew that. A minx, but not a slut. He just liked being someone's. It was Cesaro Adrian had a problem with. Sami just wanted some comfort and Cesaro wanted a piece of ass.

Adrian began to stretch to warm up for training.

A shadow fell across him.

"Oh heyyyyy Neville, looking fine as fuck this morning!"

Urgh. No. Fucking Corey Graves. Of course.

"Go away, I'm busy," Adrian sighed.

"No way to speak to an admirer," sneered Corey, "I hear you're single now...man you should get dumped by bitches more often cos you look a-mazing today!"

"Fuck off!" Adrian spat, "Do you have any dignity?"

"Well as my wrestling career is over, I have to find other ways to work out," Corey said, getting right in the NXT Champion's space, "C'mon Neville, Sami wasted no time in going after hot Swiss swingers...I can take your pain away. Blow your frustration up my ass."

"How romantic," snorted Adrian, "You make me sick."

"I like vomit play," Corey purred, "C'mon Neville, I'm horny...haven't had any for two days now.."

He stroked Adrian's stubbled face and ground his crotch against the Englishman, moaning.

"You're the most repulsive piece of shit I have ever had the misfortune to meet," Adrian growled, wriggling away, "I don't want AIDS thank you!"

"I'm clean," Corey said, "Oh well, your loss Neville."

He turned on his heel andf began to stride over to the French Marcus Louis.

"OH HEY!" Adrian heard him say, "I'm in the mood for a tasty baguette!"

Adrian didn't know whether to be sick or laugh. He could see Marcus look incredulous too. Corey had no dignity at all. Firstly for being the developmental bicycle and now having his ring career ended due to concussion. In a way Adrian felt sorry for him.

"That could be Sami if you don't hurry up and get him back," came a voice.

Adrian stared, with a heavy hit of guilt, at Tyler Breeze.

"Yeah.." he sighed.

"You're lucky I'm talking to you," snapped Tyler, "I heard what you said about me man. I can't say I'm surprised."

"Then don't talk to me then," Adrian huffed.

"I'm only doing this cos I like Sami," Tyler said, "Dude. You're an ass. But Sami's too nice to end up like Graves. For some reason he loves ya. So get the fuck back on it."

"Fine, and how can I do that, Prince Pretty?" snarled Adrian.

"Only trying to help," Tyler said defensively, "Bro I'm starting to see why he left ya. You're a twofaced douche. Enjoy being single cos there aren't many else like Sami in this world."

"Oh c'mon mate I'm sorry...I was only joking..."

But the blonde had stomped away.

Adrian huffed. He suppose he was lucky Tyler was speaking to him at all.

He decided to head to one of the rings. As he passed Sara Del Rey and the divas, he could FEEL Alexa glowering at him.

* * *

It was lunch break and several of the NXT roster and trainers were in the PC cafeteria.

Adrian was sat alone.

Sami was sat with Alexa, Charlotte, Veronica Lane and Sasha, all the girls trying to cheer him up.

"Maybe you should take a break from men," Sasha said, "You're gonna get called up soon anyway."

"But they'll probably call me and him up together," huffed Sami.

"All the more reason," Charlotte put in.

"Why do you all care?" Sami lamented.

"Because you're cute and often our daily entertainment," giggled Veronica.

"Oh so that's all we are to you? Your little pet gayboy you can take shopping?!" erupted Sami, "Ugh! I've had it with all of you! I'm a fucking MAN, not a little accessory for girls! You think all gay men are just there for you to show off and take shopping! 'Awww youre so sassy and fabulous now tell me do I look good in this dress!' I've wrestled all over this god damn planet and sacrified so much to make it to WWE! I did not come here to be the 'gay bestie' for a bunch of bikini models!"

He got to his feet and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Alexa sighed and took off after him.

"Sami! Wait!"

"Go away!" Sami snarled, "Leave me alone!"

"She didn't mean it like that," Alexa sighed, "She was just making a joke.."

"Yes well I don't appreciate being made a joke!" Sami spat.

"Don't bite my head off!" Alexa warned, "Look, I'm sorry you and Adrian split up, really, but there was no need to insult people like that! They work just as hard as you, remember that!"

"Well I'm sick of it all!" Sami hissed, "Charlotte and Sasha get a breather I suppose."

"And why's that? So what if Veronica's done modelling! I thought you were better than that!" Alexa cried, "What am I then Sami? Because I don't need to hear the 'Kelly Kelly with blue hair and puffball skirt' shit from you when I get it enough from that prick Graves!"

"It's true," came a sneer and the pair of them looked up to see a smirking Corey.

"Get the fuck out my way," spat Sami.

"Awwwww, bless, butthurt much?" Corey sneered, "Listen bitch. You may not like that I'm still here but I am and you'll just have to build a bridge and get over it. Oh by the way, I wouldn't bother going near Adrian. He's mine tonight."

"Please, he wouldn't touch you with a ten thousand volt cattle prod!" Sami replied.

"He wants a real man, not a fake-ass bitch," Corey hit back, "DUnno how you can live with yourself, when your religion hates you and yet men don't want to touch you. Go back to Japan El generico."

"Oh really, we gonna go there?" Sami said, "Won't it be a pity if I told all your conquests that you're positive and that they should all get checked?"

"Oh waa waaa get a new threat," sneered Corey, "One thing you're right about, why are you hanging around with ex models. Least Becky Lynch can wrestle. Should hang out with her."

"Why don't you fuck off to TNA?!" raged Sami, "It;s where all the other self entitled assholes go!"

"I will, don't you worry!" Corey replied, "TNA is so much better than this fucking Titanic of a company and the butthurt will soon wake the fuck up and realise it! Please? Cena and Orton? The BroMans can wrestle rings around those two! Bobby Roode! Magnus! Austin Aries! Davey Richards! Eddie Edwards! Those are talented in ring workers! And Mickie James, Taryn Terrell, Gail Kim, ODB...VelVel...those are proper women wrestlers! Not glorified plastic Barbie dolls like HER (he pointed at Alexa). The Bellas?! Bitch please. It's who you do not actual talent that gets you a spot! The talent there knocks spots off of the so called best this place has to offer!"

"THEN FUCKING GO!" screamed Sami, "You only got signed here because they rejected you! Nobody's stopping you! Go on! Go to TNA!"

"As soon as my contract's up, I'm going, don't you worry," smirked Corey, "Oh by the way Alexa, before you work your next match sweetheart, take a look at some of the Knockouts. That's real wrestling. Quit modelling yourself on Kelly squared. Only thing she was good at was opening her legs."

"Firstly," Alexa was going to stand her ground and not let this jumped up prick push her around anymore. She might be young and petite but she was not a pushover; "How you can stand there and say that when you spend your days sleeping your way around the male superstars is a msytery. And secondly. Who made you the God of wrestling? Just because you're friends with Colt Cabana doesn't make you royalty."

"I bet you have no idea who Colt Cabana is! You probably think it's some kind of pineapple drink!" scoffed Corey, "You're about as useful to pro wrestling as Eva Marie. I'm so done with these losers."

He stomped away.

Sami was more furious than ever. But after the hurtful stuff he'd said about Veronica Lane just now he had no room to talk. Had he really spewed the bile Corey frequently doled out? He sank to the floor, sobbing once more. No wonder Adrian hated him! He was Corey! People lumped them together anyway because of their indie pasts and mutual love of punk rock.

"Hey, hey," Alexa said, "Honestly, nothing he says hurts me, he's a bitter old queen."

"I'm just as bad as him though," sniffled Sami, "No wonder Ben didn't fight to save us!"

"You're not! You're worth a hundred of that loser!" Alexa replied, "Go find Adrian. Even if he was in the wrong, swallow your pride and say sorry!"

* * *

It was a heavy day. Adrian and Sami had tried so hard to avoid the other. Each man's respective friends had given up trying to push them together. Many people realising that it was best to keep out of their business.

Adrian was heading towards the parking lot to wait for Tye and Jason. He leaned on a dark red car which he suddenly recognised as Sami's. Damn. This was too sodding much. Today had been a living hell at the best of times.

Sami approached his car and froze. Why? After everything he'd been through today!

"Move," he spat.

"Rami..." sighed Adrian.

"It's SAMI!" hissed the redhead, "You lost the right to address me that way. You call me Sami Zayn like everyone else! Learn fucking wrestling etiquette Neville."

So Sami was determined to stick the boot in after everything!

"Learn to keep your pants on then," Adrian shot back, "Cesaro. Didn't take you long at all did it?"

"Fuck you!" snarled Sami, having had just about enough. He wanted to go home and curl up into a ball. Get away from everything. Especially this man.

"Nice, really nice," Adrian went on, "Not content with throwing us out, you decided to kick me on the bollocks even more by going after your ex shag?! All over a stupid joke that everyone seems to have overreacted to! I just said CJ Parker was a scruffy git, just like Regal says on commentary every week and I'm the world's most evil bastard because of it?!"

"It was hurtful to Tyler!" countered Sami.

"Tyler wasn't even THERE!"

"You ruined everyone's day! You pissed me off, you made the others feel awkward! You KNOW how upset I was when Graves fired shots at you to me! I stuck up for you! You never thanked me for it!"

"So THAT's what this is about, I see now," Adrian spat, "Your fucking ego! Always knew you were just as up yourself as Graves! You and he are so alike you don't even fucking see it! You think you're SO superior to everyone because you went to the indies first!"

"So did you so shut the fuck up!" roared Sami, "I AM NOT LIKE THAT DISGUSTING WHORE!"

"Voice down," raged Adrian.

"WHY?! WHAT'S THE MATTER BEN?! DON'T YOU WANT EVERYONE KNOWING THAT YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE?!"

"Shut up...please...people are looking.."

"THAT'S JUST YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM! YOU THINK BEING WITH A MAN IS DISGUSTING! YOU TREAT ME LIKE YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET! I'M SORRY BEN BUT I DON'T HIDE WHO I AM!"

"You hide it from your religion..."

"DON'T YOU DARE OR I SWEAR I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT!"

Sami was shaking and scarlet in the face now. His chest heaving. His flat cap askew. He was right in Adrian's space.

Adrian was fuming right back.

And then.

He grabbed Sami and began to make out with him, his anger spilling into lust in that very moment, and for once, forgetting where they were and just only seeing Sami...the hurt in his eyes...the fury erupting from his cute little mouth. Sami kissed right back, whining and moaning...heart racing and doing backflips in his chest.

"Ohhh Ben..."

"Fuck...what did I just do?" gasped Adrian.

"You did the best thing I could ever have asked.." Sami sniffled, eyes wet with happy tears, his rage fizzling out, "You...kissed me...in public...oh...Ben...I love you. Do it again you insufferable, awkward son of a bitch!"

Adrian realised that for once he didn't give a fuck and began to kiss Sami right there in the WWE Performance Center parking lot, Sami reciprocating fiercely and stroking Adrian's face.

"أنا أحبك كثيرا," whimpered Sami, "أنا آسف حقا. وسوف تكون صديقي مرة أخرى؟"

"I...didn't understand that," Adrian mumbled.

"Sorry...slipped into it," Sami replied, "I was saying I love you, I'm sorry and will you be my boyfriend again?"

"Course I will you soppy sod," Adrian said, chuckling a little, "I should be apologising to you. I'm sorry I dissed CJ. Didn't think. I'm sorry I'm still so weirded out by being public. Course I love you Rami."

Sami took his hand.

"Walk with me Ben," he said.

He began to lead the reddening Adrian around the perimeter of the Performance Center, determined to make Adrian comfortable with public affection. He had done so well to be less reticent in front of friends. But when strangers were around he was petrified. He should take Adrian on a vacation to Fort Lauderdale one weekend. Adrian would be so out of his comfort zone but Sami felt that's what the Brit needed.

He stopped them outside glass doors which gave a clear view of the rings. Sami then turned around and began to kiss Adrian in front of them.

Adrian was embarrassed as anything. But gamely reciprocated.

"It's all I ever asked of you," Sami said, "Just relax. We might be in the South but it's Florida."

"I know...still...just need to get used to the public stuff," Adrian mumbled, "Give me time."

"Look at Cody," Sami said, "He's a Southern boy..look at Dusty. As Dixie as you can get. And Cody is the most open gay guy who works here. And his family don't hate him."

"But the bloke's got a beard wife," Adrian argued.

"He's smart and knows the business," Sami said, "I don't agree with it but it's his choice. Just stop thinking it's a crime Ben. It's not. People might not like it but you know what? They are not worth knowing. Let me take you home."

"But my clothes..."

"Who cares, they're coming off," Sami smiled, that sparkle in his eyes was right back, "Oh Ben, take me."

"HERE?"

"No silly, at home. On OUR bed."

* * *

As soon as Sami unlocked the door, he turned to embrace Adrian in the doorway in full view of their neighbours. He kicked it shut and began to lead Adrian upstairs.

He was in minx mode now.

AKA Sami Mode.

You had to be cruel to be kind and he had plans for Adrian. Tomorrow at training he was going to turn the heat up and make Adrian squirm. Hehehe. Workout pants that were a bit low...no undies...lots of sly touching. You get the picture.

He stripped down to his briefs and got on the bed on all fours, ass up.

"C'mon Ben, aren't you going to ravish me?"

"I...but...you...and...Cesaro..."

"He's not you Ben...he's a selfish ass who takes what he wants..."

"Shouldn't we talk..."

"Talking is what you do afterwards sweetie," cooed Sami, wrapping his smooth legs around Adrian's, causing the Brit to trip and stumble, landing atop him at the foot of the bed. Sami's arms flew up around Adrian's neck.

"Oh hey, watch your step clumsy," giggled the redhead.

"You did that on purpose," complained Adrian.

"Sssh," Sami connected their lips once more. He pulled their bodies up the bed.

Adrian knew he was trapped and began to undress his top half. Sami's legs were holding him in a tight grip.

Sami grinned before wrestling him around so HE was on top. Adrian';s eyes widened in horror. No...he wasn't ready for that.

Sami's eyes were glinting, enjoying the power he had over Adrian. He could tell what was going through Adrian's mind. He whipped the Brit's shorts down along with his boxers and began to suck Adrian off, making sure to stare naughtily into his eyes as he did so, moaning.

"Fuck...oh fuck..." gasped Adrian.

Sami released him and crawled up his body, still with the most naughty smile.

Adrian was apprehensive.

Sami spanked the Brit.

Now Adrian really was scared.

Sami knew what he was doing. Let Adrian quake before going in for the kill. The Geordie did have a really hot ass after all...

Sami shucked off his briefs at last and began to grind his and Adrian's cocks together.

"Lube please...sweetheart?" he purred, biting Adrian's lip. Oh shit. Adrian really was scared. He wasn't prepared mentally for what he was sure Sami was about to do. Reluctantly...he spread his legs as he handed the lubricant to Sami who was moving between his legs.

Sami took a deliberately long time to coat his fingers, still smirking. Oh yes. Makeup sex that involved head games was always fun.

He slowly and torturously reached down, Adrian gritting his teeth to prepare for the invasion..

Only to feel Sami jerking his cock.

"YOU!" Adrian hissed, immense relief coursing through him.

"Awwww Ben...you looked petrified I was going to make you bottom," giggled Sami," Aren't I naughty?"

"You are a pain in the ass..."

"No, you are...a pleasurable pain in MY ass," Sami teased, applying more lubricant to Adrian before coating his fingers and starting to prep himself, moaning softly, "But I am in control."

"Sure..."

Sami crawled up a little and straddled Adrian's ripped torso. His pale ivory ass hovering above the Brit's hardon. He slowly lowered himself down...and moaned as he was penetrated..

"Ohhh yes..."

He then reached down and pinned Adrian's wrists to the bed before beginning to ride, whimpering and whining in ecstasy at the jolts shooting up his back. He was definitely the one wearing the pants in this relationship even though he was the bottom. He was taller than Adrian after all.

Adrian was grunting and groaning mannishly beneath him, rather enjoying being dominated by Sami in this way.

And Sami was making cute little mewls, working his slim hips, his cock leaking precum all over the ENglishman's abs.

Sami moaned Adrian's real name over and over again, the moans peppered with occasional Arabic...it was so hot to feel and watch.

"Ohhh...Ohhhh...ooooh...ohh...oh..."

"You..close?" rasped the Brit.

Sami nodded, still gripping Adrian's wrists, refusing to let up.

"Bit more sweetie...oooh...ohh...you hit my spot so good..."

Sami was in heaven...this felt even better than ever knowing that it was makeup sex. Everything was fine. Everything was going to be fine...his orgasm was fast approaching. He thought letting it go in the ocean was hot yesterday...today felt even hotter...his sexy man beneath him...him doing all the work. He liked being in control. Just because he was the bottom didn't mean he was the sub. It was something he picked up from Cody who was similar to him - the taller guy and still the taker but definitely the one who wore the pants.

"Ohhh Ben...don't stop...don't ever stop...keep going...ohhhh..."

"Ohh fuck...fuck...fuck..."

Adrian's accent was godly in the bedroom. It sent Sami's pulse racing like few other sounds. Sami began to quicken his pace, his orgasm building rapidly inside him. His cute little mewls growing louder and louder.

"Ohhhh...ohhh...ohhhh..."

With a scream and rapid, blurred Arabic spilling from his bearded mouth, Sami convulsed and exploded all over the muscular Englishman beneath him.

"Ohhh Ben...oh...yes...love you.."

He leaned down and devoured Adrian's lips.

"'Kin'ell," gasped Adrian, surprised how hard Sami had come over him, "Needed that, huh?"

"Don't stop," moaned Sami, "Not stopping until you're done.."

He continued to ride and mewl.

* * *

Next morning at training there was a slightly tense atmosphere. Charlotte, Sasha and Veronica were all scowling, awaiting Sami's arrival. None of them had taken kindly to being insulted by him yesterday, regardless of his heartbreak. Alexa had tried to talk them round but the BFFs and the yet-to-debut brunette were having absolutely none of it.

"Who does he think he is, that's what I'd like to know," Charlotte was saying.

"Indie types are all the same, it's the smark thing," Sasha said.

"Girl, you're from the indies," put in Veronica.

"So?" Sasha said, "I resent being called a bikini model!"

"Me too!" snapped the NXT Women's Champion, "Does he not know who I am?"

"Don't start that." sighed Sasha.

"There he is," Charlotte hissed.

The three women all folded their arms and approached a very bashful looking Sami, resplendent once more in yet another of his signature flat caps and red Rancid tee.

"Hi.." he mumbled.

"Want a word," Charlotte snapped. Sami was very aware of her towering, statuesque height more than ever and for once felt quite intimidated.

"I was out of order yesterday," he said, "I didn't mean it. I was just...angry.."

"Damn straight you were out of order," Charlotte said, "I thought you of all people would have the respect."

"Go easy," Sasha hissed, "Fine. We accept. Just watch your mouth. We're supposed to be your friends."

"You channelled Corey," Veronica finished.

"I know...I didn't mean it...please...sorry."

After an awkward pause the girls all nodded, seemingly satisfied before leaving.

"You seem different," Alexa said.

"In a bad or good way?" Sami asked.

"Good?" Alexa replied.

"Because Ben and I sorted stuff out," simpered Sami, "Oh Lexi we had the most incredible sex last night. He kissed me in the PC car park...and held my hand outside. In public!"

"Awwwww," cooed the petite blonde girl, "You know I'll always have your back."

"And I'll always have yours," Sami replied.

"So how else is the jumping Brit making it up to you and bowing down to the queen?" giggled Alexa.

"Taking me to dinner after training...black tie and everything," sighed Sami, beaming, "Oh he's wonderful..."

"C;mon, you better get training before you pass out," giggled Alexa, linking her arm in his.

"Just a second," Sami said, "Gotta get a drink."

Sami padded towards the water vending machines in the corner of the huge ring room. His phone began to ring. Cody.

"Hey.." he said.

"Sami...Sami...what happened? I saw your tweet to Cesaro!" came Cody's voice.

"Long story," sighed Sami, "Ben and I split up...but..we worked it out and we're back together. Guess what? He kissed me right outside the Performance Center. And held my hand where everyone could see!"

"Awwwwwwwww! So everything's fine..was worried."

"Nothing to worry about. And I made a silly mistake with Cesaro. Fingered myself on cam for him but don't tell anyone."

"Oh Sami you didn't...why? I feel guilty. I put you up to that."

"No you didn't. He muscled in and like an idiot I fell hook line and sinker. He cut me off as soon as Miz came back to the hotel room. Anyway...Ben and I had the most epic makeup sex."

"Go on, spill."

"I played this game. Freaked him out into thinking I was gonna top him. And then took what was mine. Pinned him down and rode."

"And that's why Paige calls you the sassy independent ginger ninja," giggled Cody, "Sami you're after my own heart. Keep yo man in line. One for the dominant power bottoms amongst us."

"How was seeing Josh off?" asked Sami.

"I cried," admitted Cody, "I'm gonna miss him. His brother Rudy is gonna hate me cos Joshy can't tweet so Imma be DMing Rudy every day about him."

"But you'll survive," Sami said, "He's the One. I can tell."

"Wouldn't date anyone else," Cody replied, "Same with you and Adrian. Do you see wedding bells..or sitars...sorry I don't know how your religion does weddings.."

"One day," Sami sighed, "So how was the last night together?"

"Long and slow...wanted to treasure it.."

"So you got to bottom then? Good for you. Assert your needs Cody."

"Well he had to be off super early...sadly...though he had me in stitches bitching about his family. Last time they had a function his Auntie Dot ate a coaster."

"No?" giggled Sami.

"His Auntie Dot from Kokomo ate a raffia drinks coaster," Cody chuckled, "She thought it was a high fibre Graham cracker! She had to be held back from going down the table and buttering two more!"

"I better let you go...suppose I should update Paige," Sami sighed.

"Yeah I'm about to check in, just wanted to see if you were OK after the beach drama...see you soon, maybe at Battleground?"

"We'll be there! See ya."

Sami hung up. Where was Adrian? It was time to assert his independence once and for all and damn well make Adrian be open. Ah. There he was. Texting.

Sami padded over and hugged the Brit from behind, peppering his neck with kisses.

"Hey," Adrian mumbled, blushing

"Hi Ben," Sami purred.

"Rami...Bill's looking.."

"So? I told you Ben...what happened to yesterday?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Kiss me."

"Now?"

"Yep."

Adrian, now scarlet in the face, turned and awkwardly pecked Sami in full view of the nearest ring, where Bill DeMott was making Troy McLean bump.

Catcalls and jeers sounded.

Adrian wanted to die.

"ZAYN!" bellowed Bill.

"Sorry Bill," giggled Sami, the most mischievous grin on his face.

"Not the time or the place," growled the formidable trainer, "One more shit-pull like that Zayn and you will give me a thousand pushups naked!"

"Oooh..." Sami giggled, "Chance would be a fine thing."

"SHUT UP!" hissed Adrian.

"Oooh Ben, aren't I naughty?" Sami grinned, "You might have to spank me later."

"SHUT UP!"

Sami, still fixing Adrian with his naughty smile, peeled off his red tee and began to take down his sweatpants.

"I didn;t mean NOW!" roared Bill.

"Why not? it's hot outside!" Sami smirked, wiggling his ass which was clad in tight black and white briefs that barely contained it. Some of the other developmental wrestlers didn;t know where to look as Sami shimmied shamelessly into the ring, grinning.

Even Bill DeMott was failing to hide amusement. Zayn was a talented kid, professional, disciplined and respectful to the business. Suppose he livened up training with his antics.

"One on one match Troy?" beamed Sami.

* * *

Sami and Adrian were sat at the table in the cafeteria at lunch. Sami was still in just his underwear. He didn't care. He was Adrian's and Adrian's alone. If the guys wanted to check his booty out, well so be it. They couldn't have him.

"Please put some clothes on," grumbled Adrian.

"Why?"

"Because people are looking!"

"So? I'm being naughty Ben. You should give me a spanking. Right here."

"NO!"

"Scared?"

"NO! Jesus...I better warn Fergal what he's letting himself in for."

"Ooooh! Is Prince Devitt really gonna sign?" squealed Sami, jumping up and down in his chair.

"Yes," mumbled Adrian.

"Oh wow! I haven't seen him in YEARS!"

"Rami...please tell me...you didn't.."

"We worked together once. That's all Ben. My name isn't Whorey Graves."

"Oh God. Better keep him away from that slag."

Sami was already eagerly tweeting the Irish indie king.

_** iLikeSamiZayn fergaldevitt **__HEY! Can't wait to see you *happy emoji*_

_** fergaldevitt iLikeSamiZayn **__Oh hey man : ) Yeah finally doing it. How's things with the guy? LOL_

_** iLikeSamiZayn fergaldevitt **__PERFECT. I'm training RN in these. _

He took a photo of his legs showing his briefs.

"Oh jesus Rami! What you trying to do! Freak the poor bugger out before he even signs?" Adrian cried.

"He's seen me worse," giggled Sami.

"OK out with it," Adrian hissed.

"Sorry Ben," Sami said, "We...er...messed about after the show. Couldn';t go all the way. Said it would wreck our friendship. He's only a little bi. Don't worry. It's ancient history. He has however, uh, tapped Ambrose."

"Who hasn;t?" sighed Adrian.

"Anyone on the indies without a dick," Sami said.

_** fergaldevitt iLikeSamiZayn **__DUDE! : O I was in a cafe on my iPad! BTW Pac told me bout SJK._

_** iLikeSamiZayn fergaldevitt **__BLECH. Whorey Corey. Avoid it like the plague or you'll catch chlamydia._

_** fergaldevitt iLikeSamiZayn**__ If youre free after training catch up then : )_

"Why did you warn him about Whorey Corey?" asked Sami, "I wanted to do it."

"You mean you wanted to bitch to him?" smirked Adrian, "I thought I'd better get in there first..earlier the better. Bloke's hot property isn't he? That slag will want a piece. Also. Finally got to say sorry to Breeze."

"ABout time," Sami sighed, "In future Ben, keep opinions like that to yourself."

"Yes Rami."

"Good boy." Sami leaned across the table, ass stuck out and pecked him.

"Now please put something on!" sighed Adrian.

"Spoilsport."

Suddenly Sami cried out as a cup of water got poured over his head.

"WHAT THE..."

He looked up into the face of a raging Corey.

"YOU FUCKER!" he roared, leaping out of his chair and choking the tattooed pest. Corey wrestled him off and pinned him to the wall.

"You're the fucker, fucking poking your nose in my business!" snarled Corey, "I'll fucking end your career you overrated ginger cunt."

"You and whose army?" spat Sami, "And get your diseased hands off me."

"Before you and your ratfaced boyfriend poked your noses in, I was getting to know Fergal," snarled Corey, "Get the fuck over it asshole. You can't stop me from being happy."

"Please. Like he would ever touch a whore like you," Sami said, "Fergal has standards. And anyway. He's a bottom."

"Whatever. You think everyone's a faggot," spat Corey, "Maybe I just want a friend seeing as you've poisoned the entire roster against me."

"Oh please. Your idea of a friend is someone who'll dick you when you snap your fingers," Sami hit back, "Why don't you do everyone here a favour and go drown yourself."

"I am here to stay whether you fucking like it or not bitch," Corey sneered, "And by the way, buy underwear that fits. Nobody needs to see your lilly white flesh."

Sami struggled free.

"They'd rather see me than look at your anal warts!" he hissed, "Oh and take a bath. I can smell three week old lube on you."

Corey just snarled at him before storming away.

Sami gave his retreating back the finger.

* * *

Sami was laying on his back, moaning and whimpering shamelessly, his long legs wrapped around Adrian's muscular body. The black tie dinner had been junked in favour of yet more makeup sex. They'd been having sex since they';d walked in the door. Sami was cheekily sporting a cock ring so Adrian had to work to get him off. And he'd made Adrian wear one too to prevent 'early retirement'!

"Ohhhh BEN!" he cried.

They were both coated in sweat. But they were professional athletes. And they could go at it for ages.

"Fuck..." gasped Adrian, stopping as his thighs were aching from constantly thrusting into Sami, "Can I please take this bastard ring off?"

"Oh yes...Ben...and go hard. Pound me!" whined Sami, raising his legs to allow his partner to pull out.

Adrian did so and struggled to remove the ring from himself before slowly re-entering Sami who was also taking his off. Sami rested his ankles on Adrian's shoulders.

"Fuck me like a slut," he mewled, "Make me scream!"

"You...scream anyway!" hissed Adrian.

"I want the whole damn block to hear!" cried Sami, throwing his arms back, "C'mon!"

Adrian did so, pinning Sami down by his wrists and really going to work, his muscular body pounding in and out of the elegant pale form beneath him. Sami was letting out scream after scream as his abused prostate took yet more of a battering. He was letting out garbled Arabic mixed with Adrian's real name constantly, not caring who could hear him. His much-delayed orgasm was thundering through his body. He wouldn't take long to come. Not after the seeing to Adrian had been giving him.

Adrian was grunting and gasping, his Geordie accent heavy. Sami's screams were music to his ears.

Suddenly Sami grabbed a pillow and screamed at the top of his lungs as he finally, thankfully exploded...fuck this orgasm he would remember for years...his ivory-patched-with-pink abs were coating in his release.

Adrian was taken aback by how violently Sami climaxed.

Sami was gasping. Unable to move. He couldn't take anymore.

His eyes were filled with tears.

Adrian pulled out.

Sami shook his head and mumbled in Arabic. Adrian assumed that meant carry on. So he continued. A few minutes later the Brit bellowed as he too, finally succumbed and blasted inside his beautiful redhead partner.

Sami whined and pulled Adrian to him as the Brit left his body, sobbing into his chest, Arabic barely audible.

After about 15 minutes of just laying in a heap of sweaty limbs and heaving chests, Sami peeped up at his beloved Englishman.

"Hey," Adrian breathed, "You OK?"

"More than OK...oh Ben...Ben...marry me."

"Huh?"

"Marry me."

"You're a bit...so am I...we;'re fucked..."

"M'fine Ben...please...I want you with me forever. Marry me. Be my hubby. I want to be your wife."

"Husband," corrected Adrian.

"Same thing," Sami said, before slipping into Arabic once more.

Adrian was already starting to fall asleep, and just let the music leaving Sami's lips wash over them as he pulled the duvet over them. He was too knackered to comprehend and he was sure Sami wouldn't remember in the morning.

* * *

**Well well. I had to bring this longer-than-intended two-shot to a close! I love writing Sami. He's like Coddles of old but with his own unique brand of naughty cuteness. How can you not love that cheeky face (usually with an adorable flat cap atop it!)?**

**Sorry for the shameless Prince Devitt cameo but I thought, well, why not now it's official that he's signed. And I imagine Sami might know him from the indies. This story was predominantly Samdrian so that's why they were the main event.**

**Hope you like this, and I shall update the parent story When Raw Wraps soon!**


End file.
